


No Pictures Please

by Sympathetically_apathetic



Series: No Pictures Please [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Reon needs a break, Secret Relationship, Semi Eita is So Done, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Yamagata is a ghost nerd, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic
Summary: Every school has its own urban legend. For some its a haunted hallway, for others its a magical tree. For Shiratorizawa, its the legendary Guess Monster.However, no one asked Tendou if he wanted to become a legend.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: No Pictures Please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have I updated any of my stories lately? no. Am I now starting an new series? yes. Can any of you stop me? Nope.

It all started with the stupid challenge.

Most of the members of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club were sitting in the library after school, awaiting the two tardy third years: Ushijima and Tendou. 

A librarian sat at her desk a few yards from the boys, quietly working, shushing as the door to the library snapped open. 

Ignoring her, an angry Semi storms up to the table, squeezing next to Reon. He growled, throwing his bookbag down, and aggressively fishing out a math textbook. “I swear, I'm going to kill him.”

“Kill who?” Taichi askes, flipping through his phone.

“Tendou, who else?” Shirabu responds, not even bothering to look up from his homework. “Taichi, what essay question did you pick for History?”

“The third, you literally copy chapter one and it's a 5/5.” Taichi says.

Looking at Semi in fear as the setter violently pulled out his laptop, Goshiki asked, “Why are you gonna kill Tendou-san, Semi-san?” 

Reon sighs. “It's not serious, he wants to kill Tendou every other day.” he consoled, patting the blackhaired spiker. “Besides, I think Tendou enjoys it.”

Semi grinds his teeth, typing extremely loudly to show his discontent. “EVERYTIME he does something nice, he ALWAYS follows up with something twice as bad.” the typing gets more aggressive. “Once, he noticed that I forgot my textbook in the locker room a day before a test, so he broke in through a small window and got it for me.”

Goshiki smiled. “Well that was nice of hi-”

“THEN,” Semi continued. “When I had to use the textbook in class the next day, I saw that, that BASTARD drew anime school girl bodies under the portraits of Japanese leaders. I was only made aware when the TEACHER came around to make sure we were working.”

“Oh god.” Shirabu said, snickering to himself.

“THEN, I had to explain to the principle why I defaced school property and explain why Hirohito was drawn with a sexy anime girl body with the text “Mussolini-senpai, notice me”

Reon spat out the drink he was sipping, spraying it all over the table, causing an uproar from those hit. 

“What the FUCK Reon?!” Yamagata complained, wiping the juice off his assignments. “You're not even _allowed_ juice in the library!”

“Gomen.” Reon rasped out through coughs, ducking from the librarian’s heated glare.

“So what did he do now?” Shirabu asked, drying his paper with his sleeve from Reon's accident.

Semi slammed his laptop shut and gripped his hair. “That little bastard saw some girl choking at lunch, and instead of HELPING, he turns to me, and says, ‘Did you know CPR only works 7% of the time outside of hospitals? TV makes it seem like it's reliable but you’re most likely not gonna save anyone.’ THEN CONTINUES EATING.”

“Oh my god, was she ok though?!” Goshiki asks, panicked.

“Nah, she was fine, Ushijima-san went over to help her. Gave her the Heimlich.” Semi said, head now in his hands. He remembers Ushijima saving the girl and how she gushed over her ‘hero’ as said hero went back to his table to eat, ignoring the applause from nearby students and the facility. “But seriously, what is WRONG with him?”

“You of all people should know how he is.” Reon said, patting Semi’s back. Semi just responds with grumbling. 

“Hey, my friend from class 5 wanted to know if you guys wanted to participate in the haunted scavenger hunt.” Taichi asked boredly. He holds up his phone to show his classes chat. “Apparently the winner gets a free pizza, a 100 on any quiz of their choosing, a homework pass, and some trophy.”

Reon looks over, confused. “Haunted what now?”

“It’s some competition. The newspaper club offered it. Apparently, you and a team of up to 5 people need to take pictures of you doing all the 6 wonders of Shiratorizawa. First group to have all 6 wins.” Yamagata said, excitedly pulling out a copy of the school's paper. 

On it was a flashy ad, all october themed. It had ghosts and pumpkins on hit, and the overused chiller font. 

“So like the haunted storage closet on floor three of the language arts building?” Yamagata asks excitedly.

“Oh please,” Shirabu butts in, “You know that rumor was started by teachers who were sick of kids making out in it during class.”

Reon grabs the paper, tilting it so he and Semi could read it. “All of these seem plausible.” Reon said, reading them out. “Sit in the dark of the 3rd floor closet, kiss under the dead tree at the end of the gardens, visit the class 3 math room at night-”

“Oh damn you gotta go at night?” Yamagata said, leaning over the table to see.

“It doesn't matter, I will win!” Goshiki exclaimed, arms opening wide, and subsequently knocking over his laptop, which he went to catch with an “ _eek!_ ”

“Calm down kid,” Yamagata warned. “They are supposed to get harder the more you get.”

“What's the hardest?” Shirabu asked.

“Lets see…” Semi said, ripping the paper from Reon and tracing his finger down the list to the 6th wonder. “‘For the final wonder,’” Semi read aloud, “‘You will have to capture the most rare wonder. One that no picture has EVER been taken of. Legend has it, no photo exists that is in focus. It is impossible to get a photo, and those who dare to try often are left with an unsettling blur, and a curse.”

Goshiki gripped the table tightly, nails denting the wooden table. Reon reached to retrieve the paper back from Semi, who was keeping it at arms length as he read, foot pressed into Reon's face, chair standing on its back two legs.

“Anyone who has taken a photo of the 6th wonder has met an unfortunate accident. Cameras exploding, falling down the stairs, hand jammed in shoe lockers and school supplies going missing.” Semi read, leaning in close, eyebrows drawn in concern. Reon took the paper back from Semi, finishing the reading himself.

“‘Your final task is simple, but deadly. Take a photo of Shiratorizawa ‘Guess Monster.’ and submit it by October 31. Good luck.”

“TENDOU?!” Semi roared, flying over Reon to get the paper, Reon lifting the newspaper up, and letting Semi fly past him. Like a bullfighter with his cape. 

The librarian shhed them, slamming the book in her hands down and snapping over to look at them. They all bowed their heads and went quiet. 

“Why is Tendou-san a school wonder?” Goshiki whispered, breaking the silence.

“Are you kidding?” Shirabu says, looking at Goshiki like he has three heads. “You ever notice how he just, pops up? Like no one sees him come in a room, he's not there one minute, then right next to you talking the next.”

Goshiki blinks.

“You seriously never noticed?!” he whisper-screams.

Goshiki tilts his head.

“Oh my fucking GOD!” Shirabu exclaims. “Are you telling me that you also never noticed how he never goes to any dances, or school festivals, rarely eats his meals in the dining halls, never does gym class and can just DISAPPEAR around a corner then be at the other side of the building in only a few seconds?! How he burst into creepy songs, can guess what you're gonna say and read anyone like an open book?! He doesn't even have a _roommate_ !” he said exasperated. “Come on Goshiki, even YOU have to admit he's _weird_!”

“....I don't think he's weird. Tendou-senpai is kind.” Goshiki responds blunty. 

Shirabu's face contorts, going through all 7 stages of grief, then finally he goes limp. “I'm done.” he lets his head fall into his textbook. 

“Still, it shouldn't be that hard to find a photo.” Reon said, folding the newspaper and handing it to Taichi. “Couldn't you just use the year book?”

Semi shook his head. “No, he skips out on yearbook day every year since i’ve known him. He hides under the bleachers eating cheese puffs.”

“Well..” Yamagata continues brushing off that fact in its entirety as Shirabu looks at Goshiki for a reaction, slamming his head back when Goshiki responds with ‘its not weird to like cheese puffs.’

“Realistically you could find some volleyball photos of him. There's cameras at every game.”

“On it!” Goshiki exclaims, typing away to the schools photography club, who were very dedicated to photography the games. 

“Well, anything?” Semi asks after a while.

“No, it's mostly Ushijima.” Goshiki says with a sulk. 

“Could've told you that.” Taichi said bitterly. 

“But Tendou makes a lot of points, he should be in at least _one_.” Reon reasons.

Goshiki shakes his head. “Nope, I don't even see him in the background. He scrolls and then exclaims, “Oh here's one!” they all perk up as he turns his laptop around to show a photo of Ushijima. 

“Uhh where?” Reon asks.

“See that red blur?” Goshiki asks. “That HAS to be him!”

The group groans and deflates in defeat, and slumps over their assignments. 

“Well.. _we_ could participate..” Yamagata says suddenly. They all look at him as he puts his hand on the back of his neck as a nervous gesture. “I mean, we spend the most amount of time with him, don't we?”

Semi answers, “Well yeah but-”

“AND we are his friends, we are bound to have a photo or two of him somewhere.”

They all nod, considering it. 

“Look, I say, we can knock out the first 5 wonders by tomorrow night, and Tendou-sans one is a piece of cake.” Yamagata reasons. “Whose in?”

“I am!” Goshiki exclaims, standing up and putting his fist in the air. He quickly retreated back to his seat as the librarian slammed a stack of books nearby. 

“I'm in with the idiot.” Shirabu says. “I want that fucking homework pass.”

Semi and Taichi share a look then turn to Reon. “Oh no.” Reon said. “You two arent roping me into this one. I don’t fuck with ghost and shit.” he said referring to the other wonders. “You wanna go into a haunted math room at night, fine. You wanna poke a dead man's portrait, go ahead. But I aint doing shit.” he said folding his arms. 

“Come on, stop being a pussy!” Yamagata complains.

“No. You wanna know why?” Reon asks. “Cause I’m not dumb enough to get into that ghost shit. Cursed doll? Set the bitch on fire. Blood coming from the ceiling? Move. Creepy noise in the basement? Oh hell no. Lock the door and don't go down there.”

Semi rolls his eyes. “You really believe in that crap? Ghost and shit aren't even real.”

“Sounds like we know who's dying first.” Reon retorts. 

“Ok, but seriously, Semi, me, Goski, Taichi and Shirabu, as one team. Sounds good?” Yamagata asks. They all nod in agreement, as Reon mutters that they won't live through the first 3. As they argue they fail to notice the two late third years approaching. 

“SEMI-SEMI!” Tendou exclaims, hugging the setter from behind as he jumps in shock.

Shirabu cackles as Semi reaches back to attack the blocker, as Ushijima walks by the roughhousing and sits down in Semi’s chair, ( _that Semi was ripped out of as the two fought on the ground nearby._ ) Shirabu runs around the table, trying to get a better view to cheer Tendou on in the fight.

“Hey Ushijima.” Reon greeted, ignoring as Semi sat on Tendou’s chests, wrestling him and threatening to ‘rip that ‘Ronald McDonald ass hair’ off his head.

“Hello Reon, apologise for being tardy. I was in the dean's office.” 

“Why?” Yamagata asked after whispering at Shirabu about betting on the winner.

Ushijima sighed. “They wished to give me a medal and some certificate.”

Reon looked up from the fight, where Tendou was biting Semis arm. “Why?”

“During lunch, Satori pointed out to me that a girl was choking, and told me to go help. So I did.” he said simply. “They wished to give me a medal and a certificate. I wished to refuse, but Satori informed me it was bad manners to refuse.”

Tendou had begun laughing as Semi was now pinned below him, threatening to let his saliva come down on the setters face. Semi screamed as Tendou licked his face.

“...I’m sure.” Reon said.

Before they could discuss anything there was a very loud clearing of someone's throat. The table looks up to see the librarian behind the group standing with security, angry tapping her foot.

The group looks at the guards, then back at the two wrestling on the ground and give them a sheepish smile. 

Lets just say that the Coach wasn't happy about the phone call explaining why the volleyball team was banned from the library. 

* * *

The group met up in Reon’s dorm to plan the challenge, much to Reon’s dismay. 

Taichi and Goshiki had done “Sitting in the haunted closet” one as well as the portrait of general Shou. They proudly showed off their pictures, most of them were Taichi smiling with Goshiki screaming or crying in the background. 

“While we were in the closet we heard scratching noises!” Goshiki defended. “It sounded like the walls were infested with rats!”

“Or demons.” Yamagata smiled at Goshiki's screech. “Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing.”

“But in all honesty there WAS scratching.” Taichi said. “And when we touched the portrait there was… tapping.”

“Tapping? Semi asks.

“Nope.” Reon said simply, putting his hands up in surrendering position, getting up and walking away, leaving the room to go get something from the vending machine at the end of the hall. 

Semi and Shirabu shared the two wonders they did. Eating a cookie by the haunted swing set, and the kissing under the tree. The group was threatened to never speak of it again, especially to Tendou. 

“There wasn't anything scary that went on at the two wonders.” Shirabu said, handing over the pictures.

“Except kissing you.” Semi snapped.

“Oh.” Reon said as he entered the room, and turned back around, colas in hand.

“NOT LIKE THAT REON, THE CHALLENGE!” Shirabu screamed as Semi pulled him back into the dorm room by his shirt. 

Reon sighed as the group took the sodas from his hands.

“We should really start planning the other wonders, everyone is gonna be working really fast to get these done.” Taichi said, opening his cola. 

“Well, we should do the math room one tonight. Everyone is still working up their nerves to go, so we should do it before the school catches on and locks it.” Semi advised.

“Yeah, and we need to start on how we are gonna get that baby doll to offer to the lady that haunts the auditorium.” Goshiki says. 

Reon paled. “Why are we doing this in my dorm?” he asked.

“Because, you are the only one that can keep Tendou out of the room long enough for us to meet.” Semi said bitterly.

“That's not MY fault!” Reon complained. “I just tell Ushijima I'm studying and he hits Tendou with the “If you interrupt Reon, I will be disappointed. It's like the only person that dude respects is Ushijima.”

Semi sighed. “Why couldn't _I_ dorm with Ushijima?”

“It's not all good.” Reon said. “That dude wakes up at 5 am to go running. Wakes me up every time. And he brings Tendou over here often.”

“Fair.”

“OK.” Yamagata said, getting everyone's attention. “So we’re agreed. Tonight we meet up at the math room.”

Everyone nods, as Reon mutters a prayer. The plan is set.

* * *

  
  


It was 11 pm, an hour past the dorms curfew, when the five got to the Math room. 

The door was locked, but Semi stepped in front of the group with a hair pin. He rolled his eyes at Goshkis wide eyes. “Don't look so surprised. I know how to pick locks. Big deal.”

“You only know how to pick locks because Tendou got locked in a locker first year and we had to get him out.” Yamagata said, as Semi tsked and went to work on the lock.

“Why did he get stuck in a locker?” Goshiki asked. 

“ ‘Cause he's an idiot.” Semi said, still trying to hear a click. “He wanted to prove he could hide in small spaces despite his height.”

“In his defense, he really could.” Yamagata pointed out. “You’d think someone about a centimeter off Ushijima couldn't be so tiny.”

There was a click of the lock, and Semi got up. “Its ‘cause he's so skinny. He can fold like a pretzel.”

They made their way inside, the room let out a creak, one that shook the wooden floors and shivered up the walls. The moon came through the windows, resting on the seats and black board. There was an eerie silence, as the group shuffled in. 

“Ok, so, according to the challenge we have to sit in here for five minutes, then take the photo.” Yamagata said, reading his notes. 

“Why can't we just take the pic and leave?” Shirabu asked, sitting at a random desk. 

Goshiki gasped. “And tarnish our HONOR? No! What would Ushijima say if he knew we cheated in a competition?!”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “It’s a stupid newspaper competition.”

“Still.” Semi said, taking a random seat along with Taichi, “He’d be disappointed.”

Yamagata smiled and sat on the teacher’s desk. “Thank you Semi!” He put his notes down next to him and stretched his arms. 

“So why is this a school wonder?” Semi asked, drumming his fingers on a desk. 

“Glad you asked!” Yamagata said. “Apparently, there was a teacher that taught in this classroom. She was notorious for being a hardass. She would throw a fit if you were late, if your uniform wasn't perfect and all that. Rumor has it, she wouldn't even let you _smile._ ”

“Oh, so scary.” Semi replied, bored. 

The libero wasn't deterred as he continued. “One day she fell in love with one of her students, a boy that was known to be a good lay. His name was Itsuki. Despite his looks, she didn't let herself be swayed by him, sticking to her rules, but then he began to pursue her.”

Yamagata gestured around the room. “In this very room they had their affair, they met in secret, sharing their passion together here after dark!”

“Ew.” Shirabu said, taking his hand off the desk. 

Yamagata glared then continued. “However, one day, she waited, a pregnancy test clutched in her hand~” he put a hand on his forehead to be dramatic. 

“Oh tea~” Shirabu said, leaning over his desk like an excited student. Semi and Taichi gave him weird looks. “What? Shit just got interesting.”

Pleased that he now had an audience, Yamagata stood up on the teacher’s desk. “When he came and she confessed he started to scream! Saying that he was too young, and the baby wasn't his. He yelled and accused her of anything not to stay with her!” The four boys watched Yamagata’s performance as his arms gestures wildly, as if it was a one man play. “They fought and screamed as the sun set and he began to panic! If only their love wasn’t doomed from the start! Then, suddenly, he exclaimed that he only slept with her to get a good grade, and his love was never real!”

Shirabu leaned over to Semi’s seat and whispered, “Fuck volleyball, he should've been in drama club.” Semi nodded in agreement. 

“And oh, in her rage she grabbed him, threatening him not to go! She told him that if he didn't run away with her she’d come clean, and they would both have to live together in shame! It was then, Itsuki grabbed her favorite fountain pen and STABBED her in both her eyes and 13 times in the heart!”

“Damn girl. He needs to chill.” Semi whispered to Shirabu behind his hand.

“In her final breaths she called for her love! They say her spirit waits here, calling for him! And if you come to the math room after dark, you can still hear her calling! ‘Itsuki~’,”Yamagata intimidated. “And because her eyes are gone, she will mistake you for her long lost love, and if she grabs you, you will be taken with her to the underworld, WHERE YOU WILL LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER!” 

There was a bang, and the notebook that was placed on the desk was suddenly thrown against the door, slamming aggressively against it. The volleyball members screamed, jumping high at the noise, panicked. They all jumped out of their chairs as Semi ran to the door.

“NO!” Goshiki yelled. “We have 39 seconds to go!” He pulled Semi away from the door. 

“Let me GO!” Semi exclaimed. To his credit, Goshiki also looked terrified, tears swelling in his eyes but he didn't budge. 

Yamagata, who was still standing on the desk, tried to calm everyone. “Guys, guys it's fine. We just have to stay calm and-”

“A NOTEBOOK JUST FLEW ACROSS THE ROOM AND YOU WANT US TO BE CALM?!” Semi yelled.

“21 seconds!” Goshiki read from his timer. “Shirabu, get the camera ready!” 

“On it.” he responded, hand on the button.

Yamagata still tried to reason with Semi who was pulling against Goshiki. “Look, it was probably just the wind-”

“THE _WIND_?! Are you KIDDING ME?!”

“I thought you didn't even BELIEVE in ghosts?”

“THAT WAS BEFORE I SAW A NOTEBOOK F L Y!”

“JUST CALM DO-

“NO YOU LE-”

“11 SECONDS!”

“SIT DOWN AN-”

“NO I-”

“9, 8 7-”

“WHY ARE YOU IN CHA-”

“CAN WE JUST-”

“crrrrrrr”

Suddenly there's a soft scratching noise, slowly growing. The five boys look down to see a single fountain pen, rolling from under the teachers desk, red covering the tip. As the pen hults, the room is silent. It tilts a bit, but ultimately settles under the gaze of the boys.

In the quiet they watch the pen, each of them too scared to breathe, let alone move.

Then, “ _Itsuki?_ ”

Semi let out the highest shreek, and a camera flash and Goshiki screamed “TIMES UP, LETS FUCKING GO!” 

They all ran out of the room, full force, pushing past one another as they ran screaming out of the building, all the way across campus and into the dorms. 

The whole next day was filled with laughter from peers who had heard their screaming. Semi sulked at the picture that had been taken. It had captured Semi mid scream, clinging to Goshiki for dear life, with Taichi making a break for the door and Yamagata flying off the desk in the background. 

To his shame it was the only photo Shirabu was able to capture before they bolted, so it would have to do. 

They met in Reon’s room after school the next day, still sore from practice. 

“God, why did Coach push us so damn hard today?” Shirabu complained. 

“I don't know, I wonder why.” Reon snapped looking at Semi.

“What?” Semi responded. 

“Oh nothing, just that YOU got into a fight with Tendou and got us BANNED from the library.” Reon turns to the group. “And then you all SCREAM across campus at MIDNIGHT-”

“11, actually.” Goshiki responds, then shrinks under Reon's glare.

“So yeah, he's mad. But what's unfair is that WE ALL have to suffer.” Reon scolds.

“Yeah, yeah we know.” Semi sighs. “But honestly, I've been punished _enough_ _!_ Tendou was bothering me all practice! He wouldn't stop with that annoying nickname!”

“Semi-semi!” Shirabu mimicked. 

“SHUT. UP.” Semi warned.

“We should really start on that photo of him.” Yamagata said, thinking. 

“No luck,” Semi said. “I tried to take a photo during class but they all came out like shit and I got my phone taken. “

“Damn. We would have taken on at practice but there's no way I would've gotten a clean shot of him running in the rain if we cant even get one of him sitting in class.” Shirabu sulked. 

“Didn't Ushijima-san tell you not to take photos in the gym?” Goshiki asked. He remembered that when they had come in from their run, Shirabru went for his camera, but Ushijima blocked the setter from the shot to lecture him about the dangers of bringing something as expensive as a camera into an active gym.

“It's fine.” Semi comforted. “Why don't we try at dinner?” I'm sure he’ll be down today, its pudding day. He’s never missed chocolate pudding day.”

“Well, except for when he had the flu.” Yamagata corrected. 

“Yeah but that's because Ushijima banned him from having any.”

The group holed up and studied at Reon’s and Ushijima's room as the ace was missing at the moment. When the beginning of dinner started, they made their way to the dinning hall. Technically, all students were given between 5:30 and 8:30 to come down and get food. According to the rules, you weren't supposed to take food in or out of the hall, and no returning trips. Each student had a card that held 3 meals a day on it. It wasn't allowed to give someone else your card, or trade.

When they entered the dining hall they looked around for the redhead. 

“I’m gonna get food before they finish up the mackerel.” Reon said, and Goshiki follows, hungry. 

They see Ushijima walking out of the hall, a paper bag in hand. 

“Ushijima!” Semi calls, putting a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Have you seen Tendou?”

Ushijima looks the group up and down and turns to them. “I have not.” he responds. “ What do you need him for?”

“Oh it's nothing, just if you see him, tell him to find us!” Semi lets the ace go, and they all sulk and go to get their dinners. 

“Wait, why did Ushijima have a bag in his hands?” Taichi asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Goshiki asked through a mouth of food.

“I mean, Ushijima isn't one to break rules like bringing food out of the cafeteria.” he answered. 

Semi put his hand on his chin. “Well, most of the time.” he said. He looked up at the group, eyes widening in realization. 

“There's only one person who he’s ever broken rules for.”

* * *

Ushijima walked into the abandoned music room, stopping to move an old stage set, covered in dust, away from the door. He looked around at the piles of old costumes and set pieces that lived in the dim and musty room. A lone window was open, high in the rafters, allowing for some breathable air in. Large trusses lined wall to wall, the wooden planks about 5 feet apart, only a foot wide each. 

Sitting on the beams that supported the ceiling, were large sets and stage pieces. Bushes, and wooden walls painted with cheap looking stones. Ushijima grabbed a ladder and put it against one of the beams that let him climb the 11 feet to the rafters. 

Up on the beams, he huffed, sitting on one, grimacing at the dust. “You know, it is not hygienic to be here,” the ace looked up at the top of the room, not daring to look at the floor below. He looked at the dusty set pieces and styrofoam, scanning over it all until he met a pair of big, glowing eyes. 

“You need to find a better spot, _Satori_.”

Satori Tendou sat on a nearby beam facing Ushijima. He let his feet swing as he looked out the window. “Yeah, yeah I know Wakatoshi-kun.” He said drying, head in hand. His uniform was soiled from the dust and grime, meaning he had probably climbed the set pieces and swung onto the beams. Ushijima sighed, knowing that's how he did it. Satori loved to climb. 

“Here.” Ushijima says, throwing the little brown bag to Tendou, who caught it with ease.

“Aww gifts? For me?” Tendou teased, opening the bag.

“It's your chocolate pudding.” Ushijima stated, adjusting his seating on the beam, looking warily at the support and whether or not it would hold his weight. He looked back at Tendou who was looking at his pudding excitedly, ripping off the lid, and fishing in the bag for the spoon, while squeezing the bag between his thighs. “You must be stressed, you’ve never forgotten about pudding days.” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou said, waving him off then cramping the pudding into his mouth. “Just been a bit wound up lately.”

They both knew that the statement had been a gross understatement, but neither choosing to point it out. 

Tendou had told Ushijima the basics, but he looked up at the ace, who was warily looking down at the ground. The blocker let out a smile. Something about Ushiwaka's big and strong persona didn't suit being up so high, but his loyalty alone gave him strength to do this...very ‘un-watatoshi-like’ thing. Finishing up his pudding quickly, he propped his cheek on his hand, letting the light shine through. 

They sat, their individual beams about 5 feet apart, in a dusty abandoned room, the window between them creating a beam of light, dancing with specks, and breaking their view of each other. The light was the only thing illuminating the two boys as they sat, not talking. It was a small corner of the world for most, but for Satori, it was his whole world. It was a place that only he and Wakatoshi knew of, a place where there was no Miracle boy, or ace, or guess monster. They sat among the artifacts of old, and made something new. 

After a while of silence, Tendou sighed at the others twitching. “Wakatoshi-kun, if you want to ask you can.” he stated.

Ushijima shifted. Tendou knew that the bare minimum of information was enough to move Ushijima, however, the ace was desperate to understand him. With a hum, Tendou swung his legs lazily off the edge and hummed. 

“Ok then, let's start at the beginning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attacks, bullying, violence and bad writing. Understand that everyone experiences mental illness differently, and to listen to individuals on how their personal boundaries and symptoms.

Tendou didn't do pictures.

Like at _all_.

It was always the same thing: looking at his eyes, too round and slanted. Looking at his frame, too skinny and reptilian. Nose? Faced up too much. Chin? Too pointy. Hair? Too weird. Hands? Too long and creepy.

Tendou remembered school pictures as a child. He’d be excited, spending the whole morning doing his hair, brushing his teeth a hundred times, and practicing his smile the whole walk to school. He was always convinced that “this will be the photo. The photo that makes me likable. The photo that gets me friends. This photo will be different.” 

But it never was. When the photos came back he was already cringing in his seat, the excitement of that day wearing off after the months following. He’d put his picture face down and yell when a boy would snatch it off his desk. 

“Wow! Look! A monster! A real life monster caught on camera!” the boy would yell, throwing the picture to his friends. 

“Dude this is so creepy, I feel like it's staring at me!”

Tendou would get out of his seat to try and grab the photo back, desperate to have no one else see it. 

“Ew! It's trying to touch me!” they would yell, dodging his desperate grasps, running around, trying not to get ‘monster germs’ on them. They’d taunt him, throwing it around like it was some cursed picture. One boy put the photo over his face and went up to a group of girls in the class. 

“Wooo~ I’m Satori the monster, look at me~” he teased in a nasal voice, leaning over the girls desks like a spider, and jumping all around.

“Stop it Hori!” one of the girls yelled, leaning back. “It's gross! I don't want to see that face up close!” she pushed him away and he laughed, clearly enjoying teasing her. 

The boys would run around, Tendou would be in tears trying to grab the photo. He’d sob until his voice was hoarse and raw, burning his throat. “Please, please stop, JUST STOP!”

But they continued to wave it around, and others would laugh and gawk at it, and make it into a joke. The boys would spread it around the school, laughing at his big eyes and honest smile. His face of earnestness was a curse to Tendou, as he fought to try and get the photo away from them.

“Don't look at it, don't look at it, _DON'T LOOK AT ME! STOP!_ **_STOP LOOKING AT ME!_ **” he screamed, throat burning and hot tears staining his face. He truly looked inhuman. His pain was ignored, taunted and laughed at, and he didn't know what was worse. 

Soon the bullies got sick of his fighting, and pushed him into a closet, folding his small frame, and locking him in tightly. 

“We caught the monster guys!” one boy sneered as they ran off with the photo. Their laughing faded as they got farther and Tendou slammed on the door, putting his whole body into trying to get it open, the metal on the door cutting open his arm, chemicals in the closet making him cough. The spring day was a hot one, making the closet unbearably hot, warming him up past comfort, making the air thick as it reached down his sore throat. He clawed at the door until his nails bled. His entire body shaking and wailing. Like a captured animal. He cried, alone and in pain, no one bothering to care. He was completely and utterly alone. Tendou realized that he missed being out of there so much that he’d take the bullying, the jeers, anything other than this. He’d rather be hated than be alone. He begged the universe not to let him die that day, to not let him die alone.

  
  


By the time Tendou got the photo back, everyone had already seen it. 

  
  


He wished he could say it was one time, but it happened almost every year of his childhood. Yearbooks were the worst, because everyone would have a copy. By middle school he gave up, and faked being sick on picture day. But the teasing didn't stop there. They did this to all of his photos, ones for school trips, class photos, birthdays. Nothing with him in it was safe anymore. 

Even when the teasing outward stopped around middle school, he could still hear them whispering.

“Do you see that freak in the corner?”

“What freak? Wait, eww why is he in the shot?”

“I don't know he’s in the class so he has to be in the photo.”

“But why next to me?”

“Ha, you're just unlucky.”

Even when he was alone, he could hear the whispers every time he saw his face. He hated mirrors and photos, the words replaying. He ripped down all the photos from his house, making sure that ANY photo of him was locked away. 

He remembered the days he’d come home crying, and he’d steal a lighter from the store and burn them. He watched as the demonic face melted away. It was like burning his weaknesses away. But it was only natural, Tendou could assume. 

Doesn't every little boy dream of slaying the monster?

* * *

Tendou stopped talking to angry grumbling coming from the other beam.

“Watatoshi, are you going to let me tell my story?” Tendou asked, annoyed. 

He watched as the volleyball star murmured quietly, pouting at Tendou like a child. 

“You shouldn't say that about yourself.” the spiker scolded angrily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cheese stick, and ripping off the wrapper, and letting it float down to the floor. 

“...Watatoshi-kun, what the hell are you doing?” Tendou asked as Ushijima ripped the cheese stick up piece by piece popping them into his mouth. 

“I am pretending that the stick of cheese is various school children.” he growled, chewing harder.

Tendou looked at the boy for a moment then burst out into a fit of laughter. He clutched his sides, flailing around despite the limited room. Ushijima looked up from his food to watch as Tendous laughter bounced off of the walls, and danced with the sunbeams. He saw tears in Tendou’s eyes from laughter and a smile on his face. The sun rested on his face, giving him a life that had been absent for the past few days. Seeing joy and life on Satoris face made his heart flutter. It was like coming home.

He felt himself jump with fear when Tendou hung upside-down, clutching his sides and laughing.

“And-and they t-think _I’M_ weird!!” He cackled, meaning no ill intent. His laughter exploded again when he wiped the tears and looked at Ushijima again. 

Looking at Satori, Ushijima felt the room become more lively, and the heavy atmosphere having been lifted. 

After a moment, Tendou collected himself, sitting on the beam, back against the wall with the window, legs pulled up in front of him as he tapped them, trying to minimize the pins and needles he got from letting them hang. 

“Now, where was I?” he asked, tapping his chin.

* * *

Slowly, Tendou learned to take on the role others had assigned to him. He wore ‘monster’ proudly on his chest over his heart. If he was to be a monster, then so be it. 

He also learned to avoid photos. 

His knack for guessing worked for those too, he learned. He could feel when someone was taking a photo of him, like another sense. The goal was easy: to duck, and shift enough to get out of focus. He did research too, cameras focused on points of high contrast, so he always angled himself towards something that would go with his bright hair, to hide it. Or, that cameras can’t focus in the dark, so he’d go under heavy shade, ect. He was always aware of where a camera was. 

But that's not to say he never got caught. 

Since coming to Shiratorizawa, Tendou could think of around 9 times his photo had been taken. 

Now, Tendou lamented his actions. Apparently, the school started calling it a curse, “tragedy befalls anyone who captures Tendou Satori on camera”. But in actuality, it had been hard work on Tendou’s half. 

For example, when the photography club returned to their club room after Tendous first debut on the court, they were met with the ‘guess monster’ himself already waiting for them in their classroom, sitting menacingly amongst the red lights of the ‘darkroom’ where the club developed their photos. They shook in fear as Tendou smiled, plucking each photo of himself off the strings where they were drying and _ripping_ them into pieces. He grabbed the president of the club by his tie, and pulled him close, saying that he should focus more on Watatoshi, the shining new, upcoming star. With his threat clear, he left them shaking. 

What the club _didn’t_ know is that Tendou made it there before them on blind luck. He had run off the bus, and ran into the arts building, rushing up the stairs as the group took the elevator up. He ran into the dark room, tripping over a seat and bringing a whole stack of books down with him. He shuffled up, and went to rip them all down, tugging in the string as it flung him backwards. Just as he caught himself on the table, the door opened to them seeing him ‘sitting’ on the table, (more like slammed onto it by an evil string), ‘waiting’ for them (he was planning to be gone by the time they got there).

Another example of Tendous ‘curse’ was the various students who tried to take his photo. There had been moments where Tendou had not acted fast enough, or simply didn't sense them. This happened most often when he was stressed over a test or busy talking with Wakatoshi about something he was excited about. He let his guard down, and someone had taken advantage. 

Tendou remembers the anger of it all. He was angry he couldn't relax, even here at his paradise. Angry that he had let himself slip up. Angry that the person had even wanted the photo. Angry about what he imagined them saying about him.

But he supposes that it was easier to be angry than scared. 

He remembers tripping them down stairs, breaking their cameras and blaming it on a freak accident. Even going as far as to put gum in a camera and watching it break as the person turned in on. He would do anything. No matter the cost. 

The worst was when Ushijima found out. He remembers freshman year, some third year took his photo, right in front of Tendou, flash blinding him. The senior laughed at the photo. 

“Dude you should see yo-” the guy was grabbed by a very, VERY angry Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tednou couldn't say what Ushijima had said, he was busy trying to control his heart beat. The laugh replayed in his head as he fell to the ground heaving, despite trying to get air into his lungs His body shut down, as his mind screamed at him to run. The fear was nauzating, clawing at his stomach, and his throat. The world became too bright and too loud, his own gasps for air hurt his ears, and made a pounding in his head. In his desperation to get away from the noise, he breathed harder in fear and the cycle continued, panic and fear rising, and air dwindling. 

He couldn't say how long since the guy left, or how long he had been in Ushijima arms, but all he knew was that it was sunset, and they were in the gardens, hidden behind a bush, against the wall of the school. As his breathing slowed, he heard Ushijima talking, his deep voice steady and strong. 

“And so, when planting a hydrangea, the pH of the soil IS an important fact aesthetically, but is of no consequence to the plants overall health.” Ushijima listed on, rubbing up and down Tendou’s arm. His voice deep and calm, in match with the rhythm he was rubbing. The cicadas were chirping and the muffled noises of the basketball teams near by practice match were carried on a warm breeze that swept through the bushes and hit Tendou's face.

Looking up at Ushijima, he saw the boy deep in thought as he talked, eyes alive with compassion and love. The colors of the sunset made his skin glow with a bright orangish yellow, turning his dark eyes bright and his hair look soft. The sunsets glow made him look like a god, but his warm touches, the ticking of his breath and the pure love were unmistakably _human._

It was that moment Tendou saw him as Wakatoshi. Not another Ushijima, or the protégé volleyball player, or even the wonder boy everyone was talking about. Just Wakatoshi.

“You really helped me that day, you know.” Tendou said, not looking at Ushijima. 

“I am glad.” he responded, looking at his hands. “I was..worried.”

“But you never questioned it.” Satori said, face light, and surprised as if he still couldn't believe it. “You simplify said-”

“Let me know if you ever feel like that again. And how I can help you better next time.” Ushijima finished, looking deep into Tendous eyes repeating it word for word. “And just so you are aware, I had him delete the photo. And I made sure he knew not to take photos of others without consent.” he said, looking away. “I didn't notice you had collapsed until after he ran away. You were so...small.” he finished.

Tendou let out a bitter laugh. “I was pathetic. It's a good thing no one else saw me.”

“Are you upset I saw you?” Ushijima asks quietly.

“...I was.” Tendou said carefully. “More like, I don't know, ashamed? I felt humiliated every time I thought about it, and it kept me up at night, the fear, the guilt, everything. But as time went on, it kind of felt like a relief in some ways. Like if it happened again, you’d be there and I could go to you. Like someone can understand and help. It felt like, like I wasn't alone.”

Ushijima smiled. “As long as I'm here, you will never be alone.”

“I know Wakatoshi-kun.”

* * *

It's kind of ironic that all his efforts to remain unseen backfired so poorly. 

He had seen the newspaper when it first was making its rounds. He always kept an eye out, ensuring that most of the articles covered Ushijima or even Goshiki. Tendou wasn't supposed to have a spotlight, at least not outside of his games. 

The court was his stage, the guess monster was a role, not a person. He doesn't exist off the court, off the court he is simply Satori.

It was a role that he didn't fully understand. That was something he admired Ushijima for, never fearing the obligation to perform.

When he first saw the list of school wonders, he laughed and brushed it off. It was hardly the first time rumors about him had made their rounds. But then the cameras came. 

He would see them during class, in the hallways, and even in the dorms public showers. He was constantly on edge, never untensing. He had to stay moving, constantly overexaggerating his already extreme hand gestures, dancing around and always talking to blur his face.

It was like a dance on a minefield. 

He could see them talking in the halls as he walked by, and as they pulled out their camera he was gone.

Many people in the school wondered how Tendou could simply ‘disappear’. Well this disappearing act was also an allusion. See, Tendou, was tall, but he was thin and flexible. The amount of places he has squeezed into will disappear is jaw dropping. He’s big secret is that he goes through the vents. 

It's not that hard, he memeroried the vent’s layout after coming across them in the storage room when he was hiding out there. He used them as passage ways to get from one hall to the next. He also used the many ledges of the outside of the building. If he needed a quick way out of the building, he’d hop out the window and use the various ledges to climb down, or grab a pipe or tree and slide down. 

* * *

“....I can see you glaring Wakatoshi-kun.”

“...”

“I know, I know, ‘It's dangerous, Satori’.” Tendou deepened his voice to do a Wakatoshi impression. “‘What if you were to break the vents or fall off the building? What would sensei say if he saw you scaling a building? Do you wish to be kicked off the team?’”

“...I do not sound like that.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Get on with the story Satori.” he warned, eyes narrowing.

“Ok, ok, sheesh. Tough crowd.”

* * *

Still, even with all his tricks, he could barely keep up. For the first week of this cursed scavenger hunt, he skipped meals and most classes, instead he spent his time in his single dorm, away from prying eyes. He had already been in a bad mood to start the week.

On top of the double life, his relationship with Ushijima was also a secret, on that had him on his toes.

* * *

‘ _It doesn't have to be.’_

_‘Quiet, Wakatoshi, I'm talking.’_

* * *

The ace and him spent most of their time under the gaze of being no more than friends Or more specifically, Tendou bothering Ushijima and the latter putting up with him. He had taken great measures to ensure that not even the team knew, hand holding and hugs were hidden luxuries for them, but they cherished them all the same. 

Then that stupid girl had to go and choke.

Tendou knew he should help, but going into the spotlight would've left him vulnerable. He quickly tapped Ushijima's shoulder, pointing out the girl that he hadn't noticed, as he was busy eating his lunch. Like the natural born hero he was, Ushijima saved her. He stood in the middle of the cafeteria, applause and cheers sounded as the girl looked up at him, now safe and blushing. It was the start of any basic love manga, Tendou knew it well. A popular, well liked athletic superstar saves girls' lives. He saw how everyone gushed over them, cheering for them.

Tendou wonders what would happen if it was him who saved her. He’d probably be accused of trying to cop a feel of her body, and maybe a restraining order. 

He heard whispers of the possibility of Ushijima and the girl going out after. As he watched her twirl her hair and blush as if she didn't just hack up a giant clump of rice like a cat with a hairball. The way they stood, Ushijima looking at her and her looking at him as everyone looked on. It was as if no one else existed other than them. Tendou felt like throwing up. 

Having successfully annoyed Semi, he had a reason to dart out of the cafeteria, the new ‘cutest couple’ stealing the attention away. 

A part of him felt guilty pleasure out of the fact that Ushijima went to find him, and left the girl standing there. Wakatoshi was _his_ boyfriend.

Not that anyone knew, that is. 

Wakatoshi was the grand hero, the knight. Tendou was the henchman, the monster, the egor to his Dr. Frankenstein if you will. How many people want to see the hero fall in love with the side hand?

But that aside, Tendou pushed Wakatoshi into accepting the award. 

‘Be the hero. It's the role you were given.’ he thought bitterly. After seeing the girl glare at him for coming with Ushijima to the office, Tendou was reminded of his role. 

_Monster._

Drama aside, Tendou still had to look out for cameras, so he left Wakatoshi in the office, to let the girl to thank him and he darted around to avoid anyone. 

Smiling, Tendou pushed all the emotions aside. He’d be fine, he could manage on his own for a while.

However, one day he heard Goshiki complaining to Taichi about going to the storage closet as they walked by Tendou's dorm during the school day. He pressed his ear to the door, listening. 

So, Semi-semi, Shirabu, Goshiki, Taichi AND Yamagata were doing the stupid hunt? Great. Now he had to worry about his own friends. He slumped against the door, sighing. How was he gonna do this? Well, there were two options. Tell them the truth, or sabotage them. 

He grinned as he opened his door to follow the two. Sabotage it is~

  
  


He watched the two get into the closet, Taichi practically pushing Goshiki inside. He waited around the corner for a bit then, walked over to the door. Putting his namesake to use, Tendou scratched at the door mincing monster, making huffing and growling noises, and heard squeaks of fear come from the spiker.

‘That's it, Goshiki. It's scary right? Just come out, and it'll be fine.’ Tendou thought as he punched the wall next to the door, causing the self on the other side to fall. He heard a camera snap and the two bolted from the closet, leaving Tendou to be smacked full force by the door slamming into his face. 

Sputtering into the wall, and cupping his bleeding nose, Tendou fell to the ground with a whine as the two ran across the campus like they’d just seen a ghost. 

Ok so he failed one, that's fine. After all, there was no way he was letting them get another.

-Is what he said until he failed miserably. 

When the two went to touch the portrait, he was sure to get to the room behind it first. He climbed out the window. And leaned over the window ledge above the one what was next to the school wonder. He stretched his long arms to have them reach the haunted classes window.

He heard Goshiki and Taichi argue who would touch it. In the silence, he heard “See? It's not bad stop being a-”

Disrespecting his favorite kohai? He didn't think so.

Tendou tapped on the glass as a camera shuttered and he heard screaming coming from inside. He heard desks and chairs topple over as he sighed. 

He hoped that their mess didn't get reported, he had a feeling Coach would already make them do laps from the “Library Fiasco”.

He darted over to the wonder he guessed Semi and Shirabu were doing next. As he waited in the classroom, he saw three figures make their way to the tree at the end of the gardens.

‘Shit, I didn't think that they’d do THAT one first!” he thought, panicked.

But when he saw Shirabu look at Semi he relaxed. He could tell they both liked each other, and maybe this was the first step. Semi looked away, blushing, trying to hide his obvious panic. The coral haired setter glared up at Semi yelling at him. 

While Tendou couldn't hear, he guessed it was something along the lines of “Stop looking away damn it!”

“Aww, Semi-semi, you're ruining the poor boys fantasy~” he teased from a distance. But none of the people below saw the blocker in a small window in one of the many builds, or heard him. Tendou made sure of it. 

He knew that Shirabu probably was super shy, especially considering his first kiss with his crush wouldn't be one of love but obligation.

“Knock his socks off Shira~” Tendou cheered quietly as Shirabu went in for the kiss. 

It was then that Tendou left, leaving them to their moment. He decided not to mess with them today. As he walked out of the classroom, he looked over his shoulder, back at the window. 

“Enjoy this, Eita. You deserve it.” he said to his friend of three years, as he walked off to make a late appearance to his English class. He hummed a happy tune as he strutted down the empty halls. 

Tendou figured this gift to the friend would be a shot in the foot, but now was the time to make up for it. He walked by Reon's room, having gotten away from Wakatoshi for a moment. The ace had been picking up on Tendou's disappearing acts, and could sense his partners distress. Wakatoshi was never one to out right address it, as he had trouble picking up on certain emotions. But he could sense something was definitely wrong. 

Tendou realized that he had viewed Ushijima as Wakatoshi, but he never considered when Tendou, the guess monster, had become ‘Satori’.

Leaning against Reon’s door, he listened in, hoping his scaring had left them too scared to continue. He felt his gut hit the floor when he heard Yamagata's voice.

_“OK, so we’re agreed. Tonight we meet up at the math room.”_

Satori needed a plan, and fast. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he jumped and spun around to face a concerned Ushijima. “Tendou, are you alright?”

Tendou laughed, brushing the hand off. “I’m fine Wakatoshi-kun~ Such a worrywart. I’m just nervous for a math test is all~” 

He walked past Wakatoshi gracefully, and glided across the hall and sound a corner, disappea-

‘ _Slurrrrrpppp’_

* * *

Tendou looks up at Wakatoshi, annoyed. 

“Seriously?!”

Wakatoshi stares back, aggressively sipping from the juice box he had gotten from his pocket. He glared at Satori, pouting, eyes narrowed as he sucked on the straw, crushing the box. 

Tendou sighed. “Ok, ok, I know i lied but it was a little white li--”

The slurping became more aggressive.

”OK. OK I get it! I’m sorry!” Tendou pleaded. Ushijima was still glaring but his grip on the box lightened and the obnoxious slurping subsided. The disappointment from his boyfriend was still there, but he seemed temporarily satisfied with the apology. But his gaze held the promise that this would be discussed later. 

“So to continue, I knew they were one away so, I left for the math room quickly after the curfew check, but turns out I didn't have to cause they were so S L O W getting there-”

* * *

Tendou made it to the math room, and sat under the teachers desk, pulling out his history homework. 

He grabbed his notebook and began to copy some highlights for the chapter with his pen, copying the titles and dates down. He used his phone as a light as he worked until 11, an hour after curfew. His flow was disrupted by the sound of panicked voices piling outside the door to the room. He quickly turned off his phone's flashlight, stumbling under the desk to grab his papers and pushed them into his lap in a hurry as the door creaked open. 

“Ok, so, according to the challenge we have to sit in here for five minutes, then take the photo.” he heard Yamagata say.

“Why can't we just take the pic and leave?” he could tell by tone alone that it was Shirabu. 

He held in a chuckle at Goshiki’s horror that they would even suggest cheating. It was no secret that he loved Goshiki, the kid was adorable, like a baby Wakatoshi. He babied him sure, but Goshiki had always been, in Tendou's mind, the closest thing to a love child between him and Wakatoshi. 

Now the plan had been to use his hands and flashlight on his phone to make a menacing shadow. But as he went to reach for his phone, he noticed that in his panic, it had slipped out from under the desk, now between a desk and a trash can. _Fuck._

Panicking, Tendou fiddled with the stack of papers he brought. ‘Why did I bring all this sh-’

He grabbed his pen, seeing as it was about to roll out. He looked at his paper, not paying attention when he felt Yamagata shift on the desk above him.

Tendou noticed that he forgot the date, quickly going to add it with his red fountain pen when the point broke, spreading red ink all over the page. He rears his head back, slamming it full force on the table, then gasping at the pain that erupted in his skull.

The loud bang that followed, was accompanied by a small splat. Tendou's eyes widened as he recognized Yamagata's notebook. His mind was working on instinct. If Yamagata went to pick it up he’d see under the desk. Without thinking he grabbed it and threw it away from himself.

‘..oh my fucking god i'm an IDOIT!’ he thought, slamming his head into his hands. Throw the notebook?! What the fuck Satori?! Sure, great idea on not getting caught.

Instead of them checking under the desk and finding him the room broke out into a panic, screaming and yelling. He heard the squeaking of chairs, and the clobbering of running on the wood. Among their screaming he heard grunts and a struggle. It seemed they were spooked regardless of Tendou's blunder. He bit his lip hoping he would be in the clear.

Satisfied they would bail before the time, he quietly grabbed his work, and looked for the traitor pen as they screamed.

Their screaming became louder and angrier.

Where was that pen?

The argument was turning hysterical, if they didn't run, they’d surely fight.

Pen~ pen~ where are you?~ he sung internally to ease his panic.

“SIT DOWN AN-”

“NO I-”

“9, 8 7-”

“WHY ARE YOU IN CHA-”

“CAN WE JUST-”

_“Crrrrrrr”_

Tendou felt his whole body tense at the noise. Still folded under the desk, Tendou looked behind him to see the shadow of the traitorous pen leave from under the desk. 

Well, he was screwed. The quietness meant that they must’ve realized someone was under there. Tenduo bit his lip harder. ‘ _Think Tendou, of anything. Anything that could help-anything about ghosts-anything about the wonder-the name! What was the name?!’_

_‘Isoko? No.’_

_‘Itelli? No not it either.’_

He felt sweat drip from his forehead and he could hear his heart in his ears. His thoughts were screaming at him, telling him to do something, anything, just don't let it end like this.

“Umm… Itsuki?” he said, unsure. 

The screams that came after were ones that would scar him forever. He felt his body flying from the adrenalin, scared out of his mind from the unexpected reaction. He felt his heart leap up to his throat and his mouth opened for a (thankfully) silent scream. His heart was thumping and his body was shaking quickly. He felt his hairs stand on edge as he collected his breath to the sound of shoes thumping down the hall, away from him.

It took him a few minutes of heavily breathing under the desk in the now empty classroom to realize what had just happened. 

In the quiet classroom, at 11 o'clock at night, Tendou spoke aloud to himself, hearing the far off sound of screaming.

“..Did Goshiki just say FUCK?!”

Tendou sulked out of bed the next morning, half asleep, he put on his clothes and headed to practice. The morning air was wet and thick as they ran their laps, Tendou eyed the camera that Shirabu brought in. 

When running alongside Ushijima, he smelled the rain and saw the dampened world sculpted around them. He slowly spoke up.

“Shirabu brought a camera.” he stated. He ran at Wakatoshi's pace, hearing the noise of their shoes hitting the wet pavement. The birds chirped above and the patter of the rain drops hitting the shirt lulled him out of his anxiety. 

Ushijima did not reply immediately, taking a few minutes of silence, letting the cool drops hit their backs. 

“I'll take care of it.” he said simply, and the two had a mutual understanding. 

They ran their laps in a blissful silence. 

* * *

“So what happened?” Ushijima asked, setting the empty box next to him on the beam. “This morning you were fine.”

Tendou sighed, stretching lazily. He flipped from his sitting position to one laying down on his back. He let his long limbs hang off the ledge, as he relaxed. When Tendou layed down and sighed, his shirt lifted. Ushijima watched as his breathing in and out pulled the skin to reveal his ribs. Ushijima looked guiltily down at the juice box next to him and the cheese wrapper on the floor. He should've brought something else for Tendou to eat. 

He knew that even if he did bring something, he was sure Tendou would refuse to eat. It was hard enough to get him to eat in a good mood, let alone in a bad one. Despite this, he felt guilt claw at him. 

Tendou looked up at the ceiling, his face looked tired and filled with sadness. It was like his face could finally relax from the permanent smile he always wore. 

‘ _How long has it been since you’ve taken the mask off Satori?’_ Ushijima thought. He perked up when Tendou turned to face him, laying on his shoulder. 

“I don't know,” Satori said, exasperated. “I just got burnt out today. Everyone was really pushing for the stupid photo.” He remembered the gazes and the phones. All eyes were blaring into him, eating away. They were waiting for the show, waiting for him to dance.

_Be our school legend, be our monster. Entertain us. Dance for us. Play the monster._

Ushijima watched in concern as Tendou flipped back onto his back, his hands intertwined in his hair, pulling at the roots. He’s eyes were now closed tightly, mouth in a grimace. 

“Satori.” he said, voice commanding, a captain's voice. “Please remove your hands.”

Tendou didn't react, hands still locked. Ushijima looked around, panicked on how he was going to get over to Tendou. He noticed that the blockers body had begun to shake, breathe quickening. He watched helplessly, weakly reaching over the gap, unable to close the space. He looked down at the height, and bit his lip, looking for a way to comfort him. 

“Satori, breath slowly alright? Deep breaths.” Ushijima slowed his breathing, watching as Tendou struggled to contain his breathing. He tried to close his lips, to keep to air in to hold, but it escaped in pathetic whimpers. His weak sobs soon became louder, tears leaking from his eyes. His fingers dug deeper and Ushijima wouldn't be surprised if Tendou broke the skin. 

Ushijima looked at the ladder, then looked at his beam and then the beam Tendou was on. “Don't worry, Tendou, I am here. You are not alone.” he comforted, slowly rising on the beam to stand. His legs were shaking, and he felt himself sweat. The thick dust in the room made the air thick as he kept his breathing steady to comfort Tendou, who was trying his hardest to follow Ushijima's breathing. Shaking, he stood on the beam, 11 feet in the air. He watched how Tendou's body shook, teetering on the thin beam. If he didn't act now, Tendou might fall.

Standing on the beam, Wakatoshi mentally measured the distance, he bent his knees, and took a deep breath.

Jumping wasn't so hard in theory. Just like a jump serve. It seemed simple, but there were many factors at play: body movement, body weight, timing, force of jump and distance. Ushijima jumped high during his serves, having mastered timing a force, he faced little obstacles. However, he had only been asked to jump high, never far. 

So it was of little surprise to him when his foot missed the beam. 

Ushijimas hand’s grabbed the wood with all their might, splinters of the old wood digging into his hands as he hissed in pain. He felt a moment of thanks for Coach Washijo’s love to make them do 50 pullups. He hoisted his leg over the beam, then straddled it, wincing as his sack was pinched. 

He looked up at Tendous trembling frame, heart hammering against his chest, making his body shake. His breathing was getting better, but the shaking caused him to lose his breath often, sobs breaking threw his wobbling lips. Ushijima leaned over Tendou's legs and grabbed his torso, noting how he could feel the blockers ribs as he grabbed the skin. Pulling the surprisingly light body over to him, he positioned Tendou between his legs, and pulled him over to the other wall, so he could lean against it. 

Far from the window, he couldn't see much, but he knew the light would only agitate him in this state. He reached up Satoris arms and grabbed the hands that were weaved into his red hair. 

“Satori, you need to let go.”

He felt Satori flinch and his hands slightly loosen their death grip. Wakatoshi took advantage of it, aventally getting the fingers to slide off the strands. 

Keeping his breathing as steady as he could, he rubbed up and down Tendou’s arms, being steady and slow, creating something for the blocker to focus on. 

As the sobbing subsided and Tendou's breathing became regular, Ushijima relaxed. He knew that when Satori came through, he would be upset with himself for being so vulnerable. He knew that it would be months until his love forgave himself. But Wakatoshi knew he would be there for him, no matter what.

Satori’s breathing became soft, and light as he was fully relaxed in Wakatoshis arms. Wakatoshi looked down at the boy, seeing that his red hair was no longer up, having been pulled. 

Finally letting his head rest against the wall, Ushijima sighed. He probably missed a class if not two, which he wasn't too thrilled to make up. He also needed an excuse, as he knew he couldn't divulge the actual events of the day. Still, Wakatoshi let himself smile. Satori was safe, and he had opened up to him, despite how private his lover kept his thoughts. 

Satori said nothing when he awoke, he rarely did after an attack. He simply awoke, and looked up at Ushijima, letting his boyfriend continue to hold him. After a few minutes, he brushed the ace off, and quietly stood up, with less effort than it took Wakatoshi, and climbed down, by using near by props. He brought the ladder over for Wakatoshi, and the older didn't miss how Tendou’s hands still shook. 

As Wakatoshi opened the creaky door, he turned to see Satori crouched on the ground, head in his elbow, sobbing. Ushijima knew he should leave. The sobbing he had seen before. It happened after Satori costed them match point first year, or when he got a card for his birthday from the team. It was a cry of guilt, the guilt of being loved. 

His thoughts were telling him to go, and to give Satori privacy, something that he had given a lot up when he spoke to Wakatoshi today. He saw Satori hunched over, crouched and sobbing. His hair, now shaggy and down covered his eyes and blackened his face as the light shined down like a spotlight, golden beams hitting the back of his white uniform, and making his hair glow. At that moment, Satori looked beautiful. 

Wakatoshi closed the door behind him, feeling raw and tired. He knew that he needed to do something to help, but his mind didn't let him forget the image of Satori crying. He felt helpless.

 _‘Satori,_ ’ he thought as he walked the halls, the image burned into his head, ‘ _how could anyone think you are a monster?_ ’

He lowered his brows in anger as he set off to the gym. 

_‘You are the most human of us all.’_

* * *

Reon and Ushijima’s room was packed with the main members of the team. Shirabu and Semi sat together on the floor as Yamagata sat on Ushijima’s bottom bunk, Taichi sitting on the ladder. Goshiki was sitting at one of the desks, hands cupping his cheeks as they were propped up on the back of the chair. 

Reon stood, pinching his nose and letting a deep exhale through. “Let me get this straight.” he started. “You want me to help you _‘capture’_ Tendou? What is he, an animal?”

Semi shrugged. “Kinda.”

Reon sighed, leaning against the wall. “And you can't simply ask him _because?_ ”

They all look at each other, eyes meeting in realization. “Oh.” Yamagata said, staring at the wall across from him.

Semi stood up, brushing the nonexistent dirt from his sleeves. “Well then, let's go find him an-”

“There is no need to bother Tendou.” 

All the heads in the room snapped to the door, seeing a tall and proud Ushijima Wakatoshi. He walked calmly into his dorm room, school bag over one shoulder. “I have spoken to the Coach about this ‘challenge.’ I find it deplorable behavior.”

Everyone stared wide eyed at their ace and captain. Ushijima was known to not have much of an opinion when it came to anything outside of volleyball. While their captain was strict and stoic during matches and practices, he always allowed them free range outside, as long as it didn't affect their performance on the court.

The third years were especially surprised at their friends' choice of words. Ushijima was never one to get upset over much, and the fact that he would use such strong words was unlike anything they’ve seen.

“What's wrong with the challenge?” Goshiki squeaks timidly under Ushijima’s large shadow. 

“It encourages students to disobey explicit curfew and to trustpass all over school grounds.” Ushijima set his bag down and took his uniform jacket out of the bag to hang. Reon noticed that it was covered in something that looked like dust. “After talking with the coach, he confirmed with the principle that students have been missing class more than ever since the challenges began. And many have disrupted volleyball practice to film Tendou.”

Everyone winced, knowing that the Coach must’ve given the Principle an earful. He was very protective of his practices, and would chew out anyone to insure that it was uninterrupted. 

Goshiki along with the second years hung their heads in shame, Semi and Yamagata looked away from their captain. Ushijima stood over them, arms now crossed.

“As punishment for participating, you all will be writing an apology to the school.” they noticed how the Captains eyes turned dark. “And you will be apologizing to Tendou. Photographing ANY student without consent is a violation of the student handbook.”

With that, Ushijima walked by them, reaching under his bed to grab a bag of his work out clothes. As he walked to leave he stopped and turned around.

“I understand you did none of this in malicious intent, however, I am extremely disappointed in you all.”

The dorm was quiet as he left. 

* * *

SEMI-SEMI!~” Tendou shouted as he opened his door. He opened it wider at the sight to see the rest of the starters behind him, minus Ushijima. Reon stood in the back, obviously tasked with overseeing what ever was happening. The team seemed to be looking anywhere but at Tendou. “Oh, my~ what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit, hmm~” he teased.

“TENDOU-SENPAI!” Goshiki shouted. Everyone moved out of the way to give him room to talk. The boys face was red, but he looked at Tendou with a fire in his eyes. “WE ARE SORRY FOR TRYING TO TAKE YOUR PHOTO.”

Tendou had been expecting them to try and ask to take a photo upfront, or maybe to trick him and lead him out of the privacy of his room. The shaking of his hands that were hidden behind the door stopped, and the thumping of his heart dulled. The team watched as Tendou Satori, the guess monster, stood in complete and utter confusion.

“Huh?”

Yamagata spoke up first. “Well, see, I don't know if you noticed, but there was this competition of sorts-”

“And we wanted to win it, you know as a team-” Taichi continued.

“And we needed a photo of you, and we didn't have any so-”

“What they are TRYING to say is,” Reon but in. “We are sorry for any trouble.”

The team watched as Tendou’s mouth opened, and nothing came out, he stood gapping at the group like a fish. Until-

“BWAHAHAHA!” Tendou leaned his head back. “Why do you guys look so serious?! Honestly, I didn't think Semi-semi could look more like he had a stick up the butt!”

“HEY-” Semi cut in as Yamagata grabbed him, pulling him back as Tendou grabbed his sides, laughing. His cheeks were burning red, obviously embarrassed. “Fine! Last time I apologized to you!” he stormed off as Reon went after him to calm him. Tendou was still laughing as the group left, some wishing personal apology as they walked by, faces red. 

Satori sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he leaned against the door to his dorm. He smiled as the voices of his friends were fading in the echo of the stairwell. 

“Man, I really do have the best friends in the world, don't i?” he asked no one in particular. 

Thinking back to his childhood, he felt comfort in his choice. It _is_ better to be a monster than to be alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a self vent, my parents sent me away to a catholic school to fix my "behavior" (aka being queer), my school made us eat in the dinning hall. I hated it, as it caused many panic attacks, To avoid it, I hid in my schools green house, crammed tightly in there. The 'greenhouse' was a closet in the back of the science room, that had a hole in the ceiling. Because of the whole, the science club put plants and animal in there. I hid, eating my lunch by the bird cages and turtle tank. I wasn't the most popular guy, but I was the class clown, constantly making others laugh, but always kinda alone. This was nice to write, although a bit dark. I'm going to make this a series, cause I can.
> 
> Also, don't worry about me now, I'm now a proud queer man going to college and living on my own! Tendou is a character that I relate and self project on, but he helps me come to terms with my past.
> 
> Anyways, see you in the next one! Bye!
> 
> ~Sympa


End file.
